The objectives of this research are to evaluate the clinical effectiveness of non-hormonal chemotherapeutic agents in national, randomized studies, to compare their effectiveness with hormonal agents both early and late in Stage D (IV) disease, and to evaluate adjuvant therapy in patients undergoing total prostatectomy or definitive radiotherapy. In collaboration with twelve other centers, studies under six of the first thirteen protocols are complete. Results of these studies have been published and reprints of these publications can be obtained by writing the offices of the National Prostatic Cancer Project, 666 Elm Street, Buffalo, New York 14263. In sum, Cyclophosphamide, 5-FU, Estracyt and Streptozotocin have been found to be better than continued standard therapy in the treatment of relapse. Additional protocols are in preparation with plans for testing newer agents both singly and in combination.